Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an electronic structure and a fabrication method thereof and more particularly, to a pixel structure and a fabrication method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Recently, the advancement of semiconductor devices and display devices flourishingly spreads the development of the multi-media technology. In respect of displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) having superior features, such as high definition, compressed space occupation, low power consumption, and free of radiation gradually becomes the mainstream product in the market. To provide better display quality to the liquid crystal display, all kinds of wide viewing angle liquid crystal displays have been developed. The most common ones include, for example, the in-plane switching liquid crystal display (IPS-LCD), the multi-domain vertical alignment liquid crystal display (MVA-LCD), the fringe field switching liquid crystal display (FFS-LCD) and so on.
As for the FFS-LCD, grayscale is produced by an electric field parallel to a substrate and by liquid crystal molecules rotating in a direction parallel to the substrate. The difference between the FFS-LCD and the IPS-LCD lies in different arrangement manners of the electrodes. A pixel electrode and a common electrode in the IPS-LCD are arranged on the same plane, while a pixel electrode and a common electrode in the FFS-LCD are arranged on different planes, wherein one of the pixel electrode and the common electrode has sub-electrodes disposed at intervals, so that the electric field penetrates through the intervals.
However, in the pixel structure of the current FFS-LCD, a bottom-gate type thin film transistor is commonly disposed, which needs six patterning processes to complete the fabrication of the pixel structure.